


Of Wind and Water

by DarkPilot



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Angst, Battle of Scarif, But by now you've seen it right?, F/M, Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Some RebelCaptain, Spoilers for Rogue One, That beach scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPilot/pseuds/DarkPilot
Summary: Once, the ocean had been her home.Once, he had felt the wind on his face.Now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I saw Rogue One yesterday, and I felt compelled to write this. I hope you guys know I'm a nice person in real life!
> 
> MAJOR SPOILERS FOR ROGUE ONE AHEAD. I REPEAT, MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD. DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT ROGUE ONE SPOILED FOR YOU. YOU HAVE HAD CONSIDERABLE WARNING.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> LAST CHANCE.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, here it goes:

They'd made it all the way to the beach when Cassian's leg finally gave out. He grunted in pain and stumbled. Jyn went down with him.

They both saw the explosion on the horizon; it was Jedha all over again. Bodhi and their ship were gone. Cassian's eyes met Jyn's, and a brief moment of understanding passed between them.

"Your father would have been proud," he said, and he meant it. Almost desperately, his hand found hers and she held it tightly. 

Cassian looked out at the oncoming wave and briefly wondered how much time they had left. One minute? Two? A half-minute? Everything seemed to slow down — the wind, the water, the explosions behind them, all of it.

"Jyn," he said softly.

"Cassian?"

"Jyn, I'm afraid," he confessed. "I don't want to die."

"No one does," Jyn said simply. She scooted a little closer and took his other hand in hers. 

"Do you think it'll hurt?" Cassian asked. His hands trembled, and he focused his gaze on Jyn's face. "Dying?"

Jyn glanced at the horizon. "I don't think it'll be too bad."

Something felt wet on Cassian's face, and it took a moment for him to realize he was crying. "All those people that I've had to kill . . . Do you think they felt like this?"

Jyn didn't reply at first. She seemed to be at a loss for words. Finally, she said, "You've lost people."

Cassian nodded thickly, the names and faces flashing across his mind.

"Me, too," Jyn said quietly. "But it'll be okay, Cassian. All those people we loved and lost — they'll be waiting for us."

"And K-2?" Cassian's voice broke as he remembered the droid's sacrifice. "We'll see him again too, right?"

"Yes, of course," Jyn replied, brushing away some of Cassian's tears with her thumb. "Of course we will. He'll still be that same lumbering old satellite tower that he always is."

Despite it all, Cassian managed to smile. The light on the horizon was growing brighter. "You know, a different time, a different place, I might have stopped you on the street and asked if you'd have a drink with me."

It was Jyn's turn to smile. "A different time, a different place, I might have said yes." A tear fell down her cheek. "I'm sorry for what I said to you, after Eadu."

"I deserved it," Cassian replied, shrugging lightly. Twenty seconds? Ten?

"Cassian," Jyn said, wrapping her arms around him in an unexpected hug. "Thanks for sticking around."

Cassian returned the hug, resting his head on her shoulder. "That's what friends are for."

The light was growing brighter. The wave was growing taller.

Almost desperately, they held on to each other, as if they were all each other had left. And it was true. Rogue One had fallen. Cassian Andor and Jyn Erso were the only ones left. 

"Will they remember us?" Jyn whispered against Cassian's ear.

"They'll name a whole squadron after us," Cassian whispered back. It was his way of saying, _Yes, they will._

He closed his eyes as the dull roar of their fate grew steadily louder.

Louder.

Smaller waves crashed on the shore, lapping gently at their knees.

Louder. 

Jyn's grip on his shirt became tighter.

Louder.

Cassian could feel the force of the oncoming wave blow through his hair, whipping sand and water over his face.

Louder.

Hadn't the ocean once meant safety and solace?

Louder.

And then —

 


End file.
